


Awakening

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [4]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Companion Piece, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ... it feels right, the final piece of a puzzle slotting into place





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a companion to [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446569.html#cutid1)
> 
> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid). Prompt: Tender is the night

Walt was only going to stay as long as it took to share a pizza, but now evening has morphed into night, and Jesse is holding his hand...

He's aware he's had a little bit to drink, but he's sober enough to know what he's doing when he leans in to kiss Jesse. And it feels right, the final piece of a puzzle slotting into place. He can feel it in Jesse, too: a sigh of relief as he sinks into the kiss; _oh, thank god..._

It's not until they're both naked on Jesse’s bed that Walt truly realises the immensity of the situation, the enormity of the line he's about to cross. Because this can't be a one off. He'll need more, and more; the world is about to change forever. But making love to Jesse is all he wants to do now, and he can't go back. With every kiss, every touch, he's being pulled further and further in to this new experience.

And, oh man, Jesse belongs in his arms.

Walt's not sure if Jesse's been with a guy before. He's tempted to ask, because... well, it would be so damned _sexy_ to be his first. _Ego, Walt!_ he admonishes, while still enjoying the surge of pleasure the thought supplies.

As it happens, he doesn't have time to ask anything, and it's damned sexy anyway, whether he's Jesse's first or not. Because Jesse looks beautiful gazing back at him as he enters him, lacing their fingers together and moaning as Walt begins to thrust. Walt's never felt this way before; the sheer emotion almost takes his breath away.

He was only going to stay as long as it took to share a pizza, but soon the night will turn to morning, and Jesse's still holding his hand.


End file.
